


Weź Się W Garść!

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy John został ranny w Afganistanie, dowiedział się, że istnieją na świecie miejsca, w których lepiej nie umierać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weź Się W Garść!

Dzień, który na zawsze odmienia się nasze życie, zazwyczaj nie wyróżnia się niczym niezwykłym- i, aż do kluczowego momentu, jest podobny do wszystkich poprzednich dni. Tylko ludzie, na tyle nierozsądni, by żywić uparte przekonanie, że ich losem nie rządzi przypadek, twierdzą później z powagą, że były jakieś znaki; wydarzenia, które wskazywałyby na to, jak wszystko może się skończyć... Choć na ogół nic się właściwie nie kończy- raczej zaczyna: nowe życie- trochę inne od tego, które wiedliśmy wcześniej.   
Dzień, w którym życie Johna Watsona zmieniło się całkowicie, zaczął się tak, jak wszystkie inne. Poza tym, że był zaskakująco ciepły, jak na początek kwietnia w prowincji Helmand, w Afganistanie.  
Pamiętał tylko, że nie czuł się dobrze, kiedy wyjeżdżali z bazy, ale nie pamiętał, czemu. Samego wypadku też nie pamiętał, powiedzieli mu później- że ich wóz został ostrzelany, że wszyscy poza nim zginęli, że nie mieli żadnych szans.  
Pamiętał na pewno ból: ostry, dosłownie przeszywający jego ramię a potem nic, tylko ciemność. 

To ból obudził go po jakimś nieokreślonym czasie, który spędził w ciemności, i gdy tylko uniósł głowę i spróbował się podnieść, zrozumiał, ze boli go nie tylko obojczyk. Teraz, kiedy ból ujawnił się w pełni- rozszedł się po nim, jak płomień po stogu suchego siana- spłynął po prawym boku i biodrze, wpełzł w prawą nogę i dotarł do palców. A potem zawrócił i rozpalił największe ogniska w prawym nadgarstku, żebrach, kolanie i ramieniu.  
John nie chciał mu się wcale poddawać, nie pomyślał: „Spokojnie! Poleż, odpocznij, zaraz ci przejdzie!”- wręcz przeciwnie, spanikował, jak dźgnięty w oko i za wszelką cenę chciał wstać i uciec, jakby ból dało się zostawić za sobą w miejscu, gdzie na niego napadł. Ale nie dał rady nawet usiąść- ręce i nogi nie posłuchały rozkazu i jedyne, na co było go stać, to poruszenie lewą dłonią i podparcie nią podbródka- żeby z tej perspektywy móc rozejrzeć się w sytuacji. A była ona bardzo, bardzo niedobra. Na szczęście dla niego, wtedy jeszcze nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, jak zła może być.  
Leżał przez jakiś czas, klnąc tylko na własną bezsilność, brak władzy nad ciałem i starał się przedrzeć przez ból i wsłuchać uważnie, jak lekarz, którym był, w to, co miał mu do powiedzenia jego organizm. Ale on tylko krzyczał, płonąc z bólu i jakiegoś organicznego lęku, o którym John nie miał do tej pory żadnego pojęcia, bo nigdy sam czegoś takiego nie czuł. Prawdę mówiąc, nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale przeczuwał, że czują go ci, którzy mają niedługo umrzeć.  
Wolał myśleć o tym, co się dzieje i dlaczego nikt jeszcze nie pojawił się, żeby mu pomóc. Zdążyli ujechać z bazy na kilkadziesiąt kilometrów, ale tutaj to nie znaczyło zbyt wiele, a poza tym, w tej prawie pustynnej okolicy, widoczność była doskonała na wiele kilometrów. Oczywiście pierwsze co zrobił, to sprawdził radio, które miał przy sobie- nie działało dobrze, ale wysłał kilka razy wiadomość do bazy o tym co się stało.  
John miał w tej chwili wiele problemów, nad którymi musiał się zastanowić, kiedy ból zelżał na tyle, by odzyskał zdolność myślenia... Co się dokładnie stało i czy zaraz nie pojawią się miejscowi, żeby go zabrać do niewoli- co się zdarzało, choć nie na tyle często, by dostali wyraźne rozkazy, co w tej sytuacji robić. Znał podstawy paszto, którym posługiwała się tu Pasztuńska większość, ale czy dogada się z miejscowymi, w razie zatrzymania- to już było dyskusyjne. Kiedy wychodzili z bazy-zwykle mieli ze sobą tłumacza. Kolejna kwestia- to czy go nie dobiją, kiedy zobaczą, że nie może poruszać się swobodnie i będzie ich spowalniał. John jeszcze raz spróbował wstać i jeszcze raz stwierdził, ze ból mu nie pozwala.  
Nie miał wyjścia, jak tylko biernie czekać na to, co przyniesie mu los- albo wrogowie.> Rozglądał się co jakiś czas, wołał, po angielsku i w paszto, ale leżące dookoła poszarpane ciała jego towarzyszy milczały, a nikt nowy się nie pojawiał.  
Leżał tam tak długo, aż przez jego ból i wściekłość przedarła się informacja o zmianie natężenie światła. Ostrożnie spojrzał na zegarek- była 18.00, a on zaczął myśleć o innych problemach, które stawały się w tej sytuacji coraz bardziej palące.  
Myślenie szło mu opornie, jakby jego mózg nadal nie pogodził się z tym, że leży uwięziony w zbuntowanym ciele, które nagle nie poddaje się jego woli i tylko bezużytecznie przysparza cierpień. Nie chciał także wiedzieć zbyt jasno, na ile tragiczne jest jego położenie. Dobre słowo: tragiczne; w jego przypadku, idealnie wyrażające powagę sytuacji. Gdyby leżał bliżej drogi i rozwalonego wozu, miałby sporą szansę na to, że go ktoś w końcu wypatrzy, a choć samochody przejeżdżały tu rzadko to John wiedział, że prędzej, czy później coś droga przejedzie. Jeśli to będzie wóz koalicji- jest szansa, ze się zatrzyma i że ktoś z niego wysiądzie, a on, jeśli będzie w tym czasie przytomny, zawoła o pomoc, nawet jeśli wszyscy inni już umarli. Jeśli to będzie cywilny samochód- pewnie się przy nim nie zatrzymają, tylko wręcz przeciwnie, przyspiesza, żeby jak najszybciej oddalić się z miejsca, w którym ktoś może do nich strzelać, ale może przynajmniej kogoś zawiadomią. John uspokajał się, ze im dłużej tu leży, tym bardziej prawdopodobny jest któryś z tych scenariuszy i że jedyne co musi zrobić, to dożyć do przyjazdu pomocy, która pojawi się NA PEWNO.  
Tylko, ze nadchodziła noc, a on znał tutejsze noce i nie sięgał poza nią wyobraźnią. Po prostu nie mógł się już bardziej bać- ta jedna jedyna, najbliższa noc, spędzona na pustyni, bez żadnej ochrony, była wystarczająco przerażająca dla kogoś takiego jak on. Wystarczyła, aby go doprowadzić na skraj załamania nerwowego i w końcu popchnąć do zrobienia czegoś, co wcześniej wydawało się niemożliwością- to znaczy do powolnego i bolesnego przewrócenia się na lewy bok. To był zresztą dopiero początek jego drogi krzyżowej, bo wiedział, że choćby ochrypł od krzyku, zwłoki do niego nie przyjdą- to on musi dopełznąć do nich, żeby spróbować użyć czyjegoś radia. Zaczął pełznąć do najbliższych, jak mu się wydawało, zwłok.  
Nie wiedział, jak mu się to udało, nie umiał wytłumaczyć skąd wziął siły, jak zniósł tyle różnego rodzaju bólów, które powodował każdy najdrobniejszy ruch, ale zaczął pełznąć w kierunku najbliższych zwłok. Wiedział, że to zwłoki, bo były ciemne, duże i zaczynały lekko śmierdzieć czymś organicznym, a nad nimi pojawiło się parę bzyczących owadów. Kawałki rozwalonego eksplozja wozu były mniejsze i śmierdziały w zupełnie inny sposób.  
John już przestał się zastanawiać jak to możliwe, ze nikt w bazie się nie zorientował, że nie dotarli na miejsce, teraz przełączył sie na tryb Przeżyć Za Wszelka Cenę. Tylko, że to tak bolało…  
Kiedy oddychał zbyt głęboko, bolały go obite żebra, kiedy odpychał się nogami od ziemi, upiornie bolało go prawe kolano. Ból nadgarstka był przy tym wszystkim drobiazgiem, który zresztą i tak musiał zlekceważyć, bo ręce były teraz stosunkowo najbardziej przydatną częścią jego ciała.  
Był tak skupiony na tym, co robi, że nie czuł, jak pot skapuje mu z czoła na ziemię i spływa po nosie jak łzy; a od zaciskania zębów trzeszczy wybielone za 500 funtów szkliwo. Wcale nie próbował nie krzyczeć - bycie mężnym i ciche znoszenie cierpienia, było w tej chwili ostatnią rzeczą na jego liście Ważnych Rzeczy - więc krzyczałby, darłby się jak szalony, gdyby to pomogło mu chociaż odrobinę. Ale skoro każdy ruch sprawiał ból, to cóż krzyk miał mu do zaoferowania? Jeszcze więcej bólu? Może by i krzyczał, gdyby miał wiarę w to, że ktoś go może usłyszeć, ale mimo całego swojego lęku przed samotną nocą na pustyni, nie mógł sobie wmówić, że jest to możliwe.  
O tej porze roku ciemność zapadała szybciej, więc kiedy dotarł- spocony, brudny i obolały- do zwłok, które były jakiś czas temu jego kumplem Stanleyem, była już niemal noc.  
Bardzo ostrożnie podniósł głowę, żeby się rozejrzeć w sytuacji pod innym kątem, w końcu był trochę bliżej szczątków wozu. I zobaczył to, o czym jego wytrącony z równowagi umysł zapomniał. Być może uznał to za zbyt okropne, by mogło być prawdziwe, może chciał mu oszczędzić natychmiastowego zdania sobie sprawy jak bardzo, bardzo źle z nim jest… Stanley nie miał głowy, a tam gdzie powinno leżeć jego radio- sterczał tylko kawałek urwanego przewodu.  
Opuścił głowę i zaczął płakać... mimo, że każdy szloch bolał, łzy zmieszane z potem szczypały w oczy, a smarki zalewały mu usta, bo nie miał siły ich wytrzeć dłonią... płakał. Teraz już mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo nie było już nic do zrobienia- może tylko modlitwa, płacz albo złorzeczenia- do wyboru, albo wszystko równocześnie. Płakał, bo nie wierzył w modlitwy, a na złorzeczenia był za słaby. Płakał z bólu, szoku, rozpaczy i przerażenia, ale też ze złości na cholernych Talibów, na cholernego idiotę, który wybudował tę cholerną bombę; na wóz opancerzony, który go tu przyniósł; nawet na tych wszystkich, którzy wymyślili tę wojnę, przez którą w ogóle się tu znalazł!  
Na jedno tylko nie był w stanie się złościć- na swoją niewiarygodną głupotę, przez którą zaryzykował swoje życie dla czego?.. teraz już nie wiedział. O tym jakoś nie myślał. Może nie był w stanie.  
Po chwili przestał płakać. Było już całkiem ciemno i pustynia ożyła różnymi odgłosami. Nie ciekawiło go, co szeleści i trzeszczy w oddali, zobojętniał na wszystko- tak było najlepiej. Jego śmierć była właściwie przesądzona, po co było z nią walczyć ?  
Jeszcze dziś rano byłby przerażony, że ma leżeć sam, w nocy, na pustyni, bezradny... a teraz był obojętny. Także na owady, które od razu zaczęły paść się na jego odkrytych łydkach i przedramionach. Mogłoby się wydawać, że ich tu nie będzie, w tym suchym kontynentalnym klimacie, ale nie było tak dobrze- było ich niewiele gatunków, ale te, które tu żyły, nadrabiały twarde warunki bytowania determinacją w zdobywaniu pokarmu. Którym teraz był on.  
Do rana zasnął kilka razy i budził się, gdy jakiś nieostrożny ruch ręką z przestrzelonym obojczykiem lub nogą z opuchniętym kolanem spowodował kolejne ukłucie (czy raczej ukąszenie) bólu. Było mu coraz zimniej, ale w tym odrętwieniu, które go opanowało, niewiele już do niego docierało.  
W pewnej chwili zrozumiał, że musi się wysikać i przez chwilę rozważał różne opcje, ale w zderzeniu z realiami wybrał tę najprostszą i najmniej bolesną – zsikał się w majtki, leżąc na brzuchu, żeby większość tego, co z niego wypłynie, wsiąkła w ziemię; która była już o tej porze doby tak chłodna, że właściwie nie poczuł specjalnej różnicy, poza krótkotrwałą ulgą opróżnienia pęcherza. Potem przeczołgał się trochę dalej, ale wyszło na to samo, bo wszędzie już było wilgotno od rosy.  
Leżał na twardej ziemi i nie było mu wygodnie, choć i tak lepiej, niż na drodze, bo tu przynajmniej był piasek. Był łaskotany i gryziony przez różne, nierozpoznawalne stworzenia, ale niewiele z tego czuł. Dobrze, że nie musiał ich oglądać (skoro nie mógł się przed nimi bronić), wystarczy, że o nich wiedział- ale na to też się uodpornił.  
Nie myślało swoim stanie- zawierzył swemu ciału, że wie, co robi i rozumie, że nic lepszego nie umie mu zapewnić, niż zmiana pozycji tak, by uniknąć najgorszego bólu. Mimo zmęczenia i zobojętnienia, ucieszył go wschód słońca- bo leżąc bez ruchu, tak bardzo zmarzł, że trzęsło nim jak nigdy w życiu.  
Dopiero, gdy się już rozgrzał, pozwolił sobie na słabe zdziwienie, że jeszcze żyje.  
Po jakimś czasie poczuł się już prawie dobrze. A parę godzin później, kiedy zrobiło mu się gorąco, pragnienie, które do tej pory trzymało się gdzieś dalej, odganiane przez ból, przyszło, nieproszone i natychmiast wysforowało się na pierwsze miejsce rzeczy, przez które cierpi.  
To nie było pragnienie, jakie się czuje w ciepły dzień, gdy nie ma pod ręką nic do picia, ani nie takie, jakie poczuł w dzieciństwie, gdy pojechał na rowerze na długą wycieczkę i zapomniał zabrać ze sobą wodę, a po powrocie do domu wypił na raz prawie półtora litra i od razu część z tego zwrócił.  
To pragnienie, które czuł teraz, leżąc na piasku było zupełnie, ale to zupełnie inne... Udało mu się w szybkim tempie zdystansować wszelkie inne odczucia. Gardło miał tak wyschnięte, że przełykanie śliny wymagało dużego wysiłku, a jego myśli całkowicie opanowała zwykła woda- najlepiej z odrobiną cukru, bo żołądek też dopominał się o swoje, ale to co miał do powiedzenia, było cichutkie i delikatne wobec przeraźliwego pragnienia. Coraz trudniej przychodziło mu skupienie się na czymkolwiek innym. Chciał zasnąć, by te najgorsze godziny minęły, kurczowo trzymał się wtedy nadziei, że może spadnie jakiś deszcz, a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej będzie jakaś rosa, ale tak ,mimo wszystko, nie wierzył, że będę musiał tu leżeć tak długo, by z niej skorzystać. Nie dopuszczał tego do siebie, bycie realistą, w jego sytuacji, byłby poddaniem się rozpaczy.  
Musiał skądś czerpać siłę, a najbardziej dodawała mu jej nadzieja, że ktoś w końcu zauważy, że coś się stało z ich wozem.  
Nie rozumiał, czemu jeszcze nikt nie próbował ich odnaleźć, ale przyczyna była bez znaczenia- liczyło się tylko to, czy zdążą do niego dotrzeć, zanim umrze- z pragnienia albo zimna.  
Zanim przyszedł wieczór, chciał już umrzeć, jeżeli życie oznaczało leżenie tutaj, w takim stanie. Cały dzień poznawał zupełnie nowe odmiany cierpienia, o których, wstyd się przyznać, nie miał dotąd najmniejszego pojęcia. Okazało się, że to, co do tej pory nazywał „bólem nie do zniesienia”, było drobnostką.  
Przed kolejną nocą dowiedział się na przykład, że kiedy leży się tak długo na gołej, nierównej ziemi, z połamanymi kośćmi, to samo takie leżenie może stać się torturą nie gorszą od średniowiecznego łamania kołem. Nadgarstek nie bolał tak bardzo, żebra oszczędzał, leżąc na lewym boku, ale nie osłonięte niczym kolano spuchło, jak balon i zrobiło się tak wrażliwe na dotyk, że bolało nawet, gdy delikatnie badał je koniuszkami palców; bolałoby pewnie i wtedy, gdyby usiadła na nim mucha. Przez to kolano nie mógł zmieniać pozycji tak swobodnie, jakby chciał. W miarę wygodnie mógł leżeć tylko na plecach  
Wieczorem zaczął wierzyć, że ma odrobinę szczęścia, a Bóg może istnieje... Spadł deszcz. Niewielki drobniutki, taki, co to raczej rozpyla wilgoć w powietrzu, niż opada ciężkimi kroplami, ale wystarczył, żeby się poczuł na chwilę prawie dobrze. Nałykał się go, ile dał rady, leżał na wznak i zbierał wilgoć w otwarte usta i dłonie. Chciał zebrać więcej, ale żadnego naczynia, poza butami, nie miał. Zresztą- zanim wpadł na to, że może ich użyć, deszcz przestał padać- o ile w ogóle utrzymałyby w sobie trochę wody, bo to były te lekkie bardzo drogie buty z oddychających materiałów i ich producent prawdopodobnie nie przewidział, że mogą być potrzebne także do zbierania deszczówki, dlatego chyba uczynił je trochę zbyt przepuszczającymi.  
Po krótkiej chwili ulgi, okazało się, że woda z nieba ma także minusy. Przemoczone ubranie nie miało jak wyschnąć w nocy i zamiast go odrobinę ogrzewać, zaczęło mu odbierać resztkę ciepła. Teraz zaczął tęsknić za ciepłem i miękkością materaca, albo chociaż najpodlejszym, najbardziej brudnym i zawszonym kocem, którym mógłby owinąć obolałe ciało i odizolować je od zimnej, twardej ziemi.  
Znów czekał na świt, trzęsąc się i szczękając zębami, strasząc małe zwierzątka (ale nie owady- te już bowiem wiedziały, że leży tu bezradnie, jak wielka, smakowita stołówka, która nie może uciec; poprzedniej nocy go zlokalizowały, a tej przyszły znowu i zabrały ze sobą wszystkich krewnych, nawet tych dawno nie widywanych).  
Zanim wzeszło słońce, wiedział już z cała pewnością, że jest przeziębiony- do dreszczy dołączyły nagłe ataki gorąca, zapchany nos i drapanie w gardle. Rozsadek podpowiadał także, że jeśli spędzi tu jeszcze jedną noc, to jego ciało się podda i zachoruje na zapalenie płuc albo coś podobnego. Nie pamiętał, ile się na to umiera, leżąc w szpitalu, w dzisiejszych czasach, ale domyślał się, że tutaj, na pustyni, w jego sytuacji te rachuby nie mają i tak sensu- bo on nie tylko nie ma antybiotyków- on nie ma nawet jedzenia, ani koca, żeby się przykryć.  
Myślał, że kiedy zrozumie, jak tragicznie małe ma szanse wyjść z tego żywy, to pogrąży się w użalaniu nad sobą, ale... jakoś nie ruszyło go to szczególnie.   
Kiedy się znów rozpłakał?  
Gdy następnego dnia usłyszał... dzwonek telefonu. Ledwie go było słychać i przez moment sądził, że ma halucynacje, lecz po chwili usłyszał ten dźwięk jeszcze raz i już nie miał wątpliwości. I wtedy właśnie zaczął płakać- tracąc cenną wodę na niepotrzebne wzruszenie. Ale jak mógł się opanować? Ten dzwonek przypominał mu, jak niedaleko leży jego zbawienie, najdroższe szczęście, najukochańsze koło ratunkowe, przedmiot prawdziwego pożądania i najczulszej (w tej chwili) miłości. Telefon, maleńka, krucha rzecz, oznaczająca ciepłe, suche miękkie łóżko, wodę i jedzenie (o którym dalej bał się myśleć, żeby nie drażnić żołądka nadaremnym wyrzutem soków trawiennych) i... przede wszystkim- leki przeciwbólowe! które zajmą się jego nogą i żebrami (ciągle myślał o tym, że one także są połamane, a nie tylko stłuczone i że przy gwałtownym ruchu któreś z nich może przebić płuco) oraz rozwijającym się szybko przeziębieniem.  
Niespodziewanie znalazł źródło otuchy w tym dzwonku, bo telefon zadzwonił jeszcze kilka razy i John uznał, że ktokolwiek chciał z nimi rozmawiać, ta nieudana próba kontaktu przyspieszy, a przynajmniej powinna!, próby odszukania go. Nie próbował zgadnąć, kto i dlaczego do go dzwonił, bo te myśli nie dałyby mu niczego, prócz potwornego smutku- ważne było tylko to, że ktokolwiek próbuje się z nim skontaktować, to ta jego potrzeba rozmowy może stanie się wkrótce tak mocna, że zmusi tego kogoś do większego wysiłku. Nie myślał, jakie ma na to szanse, nie chciał się tym zasmucać.  
Ten dzień był najgorszy- był już bardzo słaby przez gorączkę i upały; dreszcze też się pogarszały, odwadniały organizm coraz bardziej i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Bolał go nos, musiał oddychać przez usta, co jeszcze bardziej wysuszało gardło. Wydawało mu się, że już gorzej nie może być, a jeśli będzie, to nie pozostanie mu już nic innego jak umrzeć; co w takiej sytuacji było całkiem dobrym rozwiązani, jako trup przestałby czuć ból.  
I wtedy...  
Pojawił się chłopiec. Mały, chudy, czarnowłosy dzieciak, ubrany w żółty podkoszulek polo i czarne spodenki, zupełnie takie jak te, w które on sam ubierał się w podstawówce na lekcje gimnastyki.  
Na początku oczywiście uznał go- całkiem rozsądnie- za wytwór własnego umysłu. Rozgorączkowanego, przeciążonego, zagubionego i bezużytecznego umysłu, który z jakichś powodów postanowił zaszaleć na całego, zanim rozpadnie się z głośnym „BUM”.  
Chłopiec miał wszelkie cechy zjawy: pojawił się w odpowiednim momencie, był dziwnie ubrany i zupełnie nie pasował do tego miejsca. Mógłby być prawdziwy, ale musiałby się tu pojawić w jakimś towarzystwie- rodzica, innych dzieci... Wtedy jego pojawienie się miałoby jakiś sens.  
A potem chłopiec się odezwał- cienkim, miłym głosikiem, nienaganną angielszczyzną:  
\- Myślę, że potrzebujesz pomocy, człowieku.  
Radość i ulga- to słowa absolutnie nieadekwatne do tego, co go wtedy zalało- może absolutna błogość byłoby bardziej na miejscu? A poczuł ją, ponieważ- wbrew logice- zaczął mieć nadzieję, że chłopak jest realny:  
\- Proszę, proszę, sprowadź kogoś dorosłego. Błagam, zapłacę ci, dam ci co zechcesz...- wyszeptał i wyciągnął lewą rękę, jakby chciał mu już teraz zaoferować gumę do żucia.  
„A jednak!” - pomyślał, pełen goryczy i pretensji, nie wiadomo do kogo skierowanych.  
Ale jego wytwór wyobraźni przyszedł tu w jakimś celu i miał zamiar go osiągnąć:  
\- Gdybyś był zwierzęciem, nic by już z ciebie nie było... Dobiłby cię, z łaski. Chcę żebyś to dobrze zrozumiał.  
Milczał, bo co mógł odpowiedzieć. Zgodzić się z nim?  
\- Jeśli chcesz, to ciebie też mogę dobić.  
Co za propozycja!  
\- Nie będzie ci już zimno, nie będzie cię bolała noga, nie będziesz musiał pić...  
Czy on go... kusił?  
Rozsierdziło to Johna wystarczająco, żeby zechciał zmarnować siły na protest:  
\- To niesamowicie idiotyczne! Czy wyglądam jak ktoś, kto chce zdechnąć?  
\- Wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto zdechnie do jutra rana... Bez pomocy.  
\- To mi pomóż! – chciał to wykrzyczeć, ale nie starczyło mu siły, szarpnęły nim wyjątkowo silne dreszcze. Udało mu się wciągnąć go w rozmowę, udało mu się sprawić, że pomyślał o tym wszystkim, o czym nie pozwalał sobie myśleć: o suchym łóżku, pachnącym chlebie, antybiotykach i cudownej, czystej wodzie...  
\- Chcę żyć! Chcę coś zjeść, umyć się, zasnąć w czystej pościeli. Chociaż jeszcze jeden raz. Chcę dostać lekarstwa i szansę... –płakałby, ale wyczerpał już siły, toteż poparzył na niego i powiedział: - Błagam cię, jeśli nie jesteś halucynacją...  
Chłopiec chyba się uśmiechnął, bo jego głos stał się wręcz przymilny:  
\- Mogę to dla ciebie zrobić. Ale chcę żebyś na chwilę przestał myśleć o jedzeniu i szpitalu i rozważył, co się stanie naprawdę, gdy ci kogoś tu sprowadzę... Zajmą się tobą, to prawda, ale czy to będzie takie przyjemne, jak ci się wydaje? Bezbolesne? Miłe? NIE! Będzie bolało. I to na sto różnych sposobów, o których jeszcze nie wiesz. Ale się dowiesz... w szpitalu poznasz tylko niektóre!  
Przerwał na chwilę, żeby mu dać czas na zastanowienie.  
\- A to będzie dopiero początek. Masz rację- dobrze oceniasz swoje położenie- nadgarstek to bzdura, pęknięte żebra będą długo bolały, ale w końcu się zrosną, kolano... kolano jest w kiepskim stanie, ale zmiażdżony obojczyk… to dopiero poważna sprawa! Już nigdy nie będziesz mógł operować. Robią teraz świetne protezy, ale... jeśli wolno mu uchylić rąbka tajemnicy, tylko dla ciebie! w twoim przypadku to się nie uda tak dobrze, jak powinno być. Za długo tu leżałeś, już wdało się zakażenie, będziesz miał wiele operacji, a w ostateczności zostaniesz na wpół kaleką.  
\- Proszę... - nie miał siły na więcej słów, ale chłopiec dobrze wiedział o co mu chodziło:  
\- Dobrze, skoro tak chcesz. Ale zanim to zrobię, musisz poznać cenę. Coś za coś. Pożyczam ci życie. I nieważne, czy spełni twoje oczekiwania, czy nie... masz je szanować. Bo dostałeś je na jego warunkach i jeśli znów będziesz robił głupie rzeczy, przyjdę znowu. Po to, żeby cię ukarać. Znajdę cię wszędzie, przypilnuję, żebyś się wywiązał, teraz wydaje ci się to absolutnie bez sensowne, ale on cię po prostu tylko ostrzegam.  
\- To nie moja wina. Zadam ci proste pytanie: chcesz żyć? Czy wolisz żeby cię tu zostawił? A może dobił, żebyś się już nie męczył? Mogę zrobić wszystko…  
\- Chcę żyć!- to było jasne i proste. Był pewien, że chce żyć jak niczego innego wcześniej. A on wiedział, że obiecam mu wszystko, byle dał mu szansę.  
\- Tak myślał. Wszyscy chcecie żyć. Albo się wam tylko tak wydaje...- zaśmiał się, czymś wyraźnie ubawiony i poszedł sobie. Nie zniknął, jak oczekiwać można było po halucynacji, po prostu odszedł. John zauważył, jak oddalają się jego wąskie stopy. A potem miał wreszcie szczęście i odpłynął.  
Ocknął się z tego ciężkiego niby snu, bo coś stanowczo szarpnęło go za ramię, a on poczuł, jakby kopniak w żebra. Kolano także zaprotestowało, więc krzyknął jak mógł najgłośniej, żeby to coś go zostawiło w spokoju, bo ciągle jeszcze był żywy i jeszcze mógł się nie zgadzać na bycie zjadanym. Właściwie był już w tym stanie, że jedyne, co do go docierało, to nagły, mocny ból. Bać się- na przykład zdziczałego psa- nie miał siły.  
\- Żyje jeszcze! Trzeba go brać na plecy...  
\- Nie... – wymamrotał odruchowo, uchylając powiek, co przyszło mu z wielkim trudem. Dziwne, ale nie czuł radości, kiedy zobaczył nad sobą rozmyty (bo nie mógł zogniskować wzroku) owal twarzy i odgadł, bardziej za pomocą uszu, niż oczu, że pochyla się nad nim Will Barnes, z jego oddziału. – Nie, błagam... – ponowił prośbę, bo wydawało mu się, że jeśli Will zarzuci go sobie na plecy, kiedy jest w tym stanie (co uczyni z łatwością, bo potężny z niego facet), to zanim dojdzie ze mną do szosy, on już będzie martwy. - Nosze?.. - podpowiedział, ledwo artykułując sylaby.  
\- Ruszaj się! Zanim on tu całkiem wykituje. - Will zwrócił się do kogoś z boku i usłyszał zdenerwowany głos należący chyba do Marcusa, z którym pracował jakiś czas temu.  
To, co nastąpiło później, było bardzo łatwe do przewidzenia, na szczęście większości z tego mu oszczędzono, bo ratownicy znieczulili go od razu, jak tylko się pojawili. Im to też ułatwiło życie, bo mogli go zapakować do pojazdu jak kruchą, lecz całkiem spokojną paczkę i wieźć go tak daleko, jak było trzeba.  
Potem dowiedział się, że jego stan określono jako zagrażający życiu i pozostawał takim przez kilka dni. Jego pierwszy w pełni świadomy poranek nie przypominał filmu o rozbitkach- bolało go wszystko. Tak bardzo, że zapomniało wdzięczności za uratowanie go od śmierci i za wszelką cenę chciał wrócić do niebytu. Później dostał mocniejsze znieczulenie do kroplówki i życie od razu zrobiło się prawie znośne.  
Dziwny chłopiec, o którym wspomnienie zapodziało mu się gdzieś w głowie, miał rację- następne dwa miesiące nie były przyjemne. A im silniejszy się stawał, tym większa była jego zdolność do świadomego odczuwania bólu, którego epicentrum nadal było prawe kolano... Początki zapalenia płuc udało się uleczyć, nadgarstek unieruchomił gipsowy opatrunek, żebra opasywał zmyślny i dość elastyczny pancerz i gdyby nie ten obojczyk, byłby się uważał za szczęściarza. Niestety... obojczyk BYŁ. A właściwie tylko jego część- ponieważ upadając przemieścił kości i pogruchotał sobie wszystko, co tam było do pogruchotania, a później nie unieruchomił ręki bandażem i narażał ją długi czas na chłód a jego ciało nie miało skąd brać siły na obronę przed infekcją.  
Przez to wszystko chirurdzy musieli wyciąć to, czego nie dało się uratować i zastąpić brakujące, a niezbędne elementy, protezą, złożyć to wszystko do kupy i na długo unieruchomić.  
Na jednej operacji się nie skończyło; po tej pierwszej, najbardziej koniecznej przenieśli go do Londynu i tam poleżał jeszcze trochę w szpitalu.  
Przez te miesiące był zmuszony poznać bardzo wielu ludzi- jedni dawali mu jeść, drudzy go myli, ale wszyscy oni (może poza sprzątaczką z jakiegoś egzotycznego kraju w Europie środkowej, która odcisnęła się w jego pamięci dopiero, gdy rozbiła lampę przy łóżku ) zadawali mu ból- fizyczny i psychiczny. A wydawało mu się, że leżąc na tym piasku, zdołał się jakoś uodpornić na jego podstawowe rodzaje- nic przecież nie mogło dorównać tamtemu lękowi o życie, tamtej niewygodzie leżenia na twardej ziemi, tamtemu braku nadziei i bezradności. Ale tutaj, w Londynie, otoczony znajomymi kształtami i zapachami, opieką i lekarstwami przeciwbólowymi, poznawał zupełnie nowe rodzaje cierpienia, mniej uchwytne, prawie nie do przekazania, ale tak samo odrażające.  
Lekarstwa powodowały bolesne skurcze mięśni, albo długotrwałe wymioty, zastrzyki przeciwzakrzepowe sprawiały mu ból, którego, według specjalistów, nie powinien czuć. Ale najgorsza z tego wszystkiego była fizjoterapia- póki z niej nie skorzystał, wydawała mu się bardzo dobrym wynalazkiem, służącym temu, by chorzy ludzie szybciej zdrowieli. Otóż własne doświadczenia szybko przekonały go do poglądu zupełnie przeciwnego- fizjoterapia to był wymysł sadystów, którzy chcieli zapewnić sobie (i następnym pokoleniom podobnych do siebie ludzi) dostęp do słabych (więc bezbronnych) ludzi potrzebujących spokoju, których można nie tylko bezwstydnie męczyć, ale jeszcze zdzierać z nich za to pieniądze (całkiem spore, jak się przekonał). 

Nie wiedział, może u innych rekonwalescentów wszystko przebiegało lepiej, łatwiej... ale u go było coś nie tak. Rany na ciele goiły się umiarkowanie szybko, ale w zgodzie z grafikiem. Natomiast ból... ten nie chciał minąć. Co dziwne, nie chodziło o naprawdę uszkodzony obojczyk- ten bolał go umiarkowanie, choć John wiedział, że już nigdy nie odzyska wymaganej od chirurgów sprawności tej ręki, to mógł się z tym pogodzić. Przynajmniej pozornie, bo niektórzy twierdzili, że jego bóle mają podłożę w depresji, na która zapadł między innymi z powodu niezdolności do jedynej pracy, która lubił.  
Bo to co go bolało najbardziej- to było kolano. Być może podczas którejś z operacji ktoś uszkodził jakiś nerw, a może powód jego bólu miał inną przyczynę? Nikt nie umiał tego stwierdzić na sto procent, a John nieświadomie nie zgadzał się na diagnozę, że jego ból jest psychosomatyczny. Bo jego bolało naprawdę i jako lekarz, szukał przyczyny przede wszystkim w źle działającym ciele.  
Kiedy oszczędzał prawą nogę i brał mocne leki, było znośnie. Kiedy jednak lekarze orzekli, że kolano jest już „w porządku” i trzeba je rozruszać, zaczął się prawdziwy koszmar. Jakkolwiek nieśmiałe były próby podejmowane przez fizjoterapeutów- on reagował na nie podobnie- upiornym wrzaskiem, który przerażał jego samego. Nie mógł znieść badań, czasem wydawało mu się, że boli go samo patrzenie na jego chore kolano. Najsilniejsze pochodne morfiny pomagały na krótko, a im dłużej to trwało, tym było gorzej.  
Doszło do tego, że żaden fizjoterapeuta zatrudniony w szpitalach, w których był pacjentem, nie chciał z nim pracować, bo nie tylko się darł podczas ćwiczeń (zbyt krótkich, żeby mogły mu naprawdę pomóc). Kiedy mimo jego protestów, próbowali go zmobilizować do wysiłku, stawał się kimś innym- kimś, kto szarpał i chciał bić obcych sobie ludzi, którzy nie zawinili mu niczym, poza tym, że chcieli pomóc. Gdy chodziło o moją nogę, nagle zamieniał się w potwora. A chodziło mu tylko o to, żeby dali mu spokój- chociażby brak ćwiczeń miał oznaczać trwałe kalectwo. W końcu wywalczył spokój awanturami i agresją. Mógł wrócić do domu (gdyby go miał) i spieprzyć sobie zdrowie na własna rękę.  
Tylko, że to nie był prawdziwy spokój, który daje odpoczynek i przynosi powrót do zdrowia. Całym sobą czuł, że nie może już być całkiem zdrowy; coś mu się zgubiło- jakaś podstawowa wiara w to, że istnienie może przynosić dobre doświadczenia.  
W dzień jakoś sobie radził, tak myślał, choć czasem łapał cudze spojrzenie, pełne litości i wstydził się, wiedząc, że jest jej godzien. Pracował (a raczej starał się pracować znaleźć prace), najczęściej po prostu leżał, wpatrzony w sufit lub ekran telewizora i nie myślało niczym. W nocy ból wypełzał ze swojej dziennej kryjówki i rozsiadał się wygodnie w swoim ulubionym miejscu.  
Dlatego nie mógł słuchać ludzi mówiących mi, że ma szczęście, bo przeżył, a przecież wcale nie musiał. Nie czuł wdzięczności wobec tych, którzy mu uświadamiali, jak niewiele brakowało, żeby już nigdy... a ci, którzy sugerowali, że ma się w związku z tym cieszyć, doprowadzali go do wściekłości, której nawet nie próbował ukrywać. W związku z czym stracił kilku znajomych.

W kilka miesięcy po tamtym dniu, w którym wszystko się zmieniło, poczuł, że ma już zdecydowanie dość. Wszystkiego, generalnie, bez wyliczania i decydowania, co najbardziej daje mu w kość. Potrafił przyznać - proponowano mu wielokrotnie rozmowę z psychologiem, jeszcze w szpitalu, gdy tylko doszedł do siebie po pierwszej operacji. Tylko, że żaden z tych smutnych ludzi w wymiętych ubraniach nie był w stanie mu pomóc. Próbował im wytłumaczyć jak bardzo go boli, albo jak strasznie było leżeć tam i być absolutnie bezradnym... oni słuchali, on mówił i nic ciekawego z tego nie wynikało.  
W końcu wybrał jedna babkę- nazywała się Ella i była mało inwazyjna, mógł u niej siedzieć i milczeć jak długo zechciał. Dlatego ją wybrał.  
Tego dnia nie napisał żadnego listu, nie sięgnął po telefon, nie podjął żadnej świadomej decyzji. Poczuł tylko, że ma dość, że nie jest już w stanie wykrzesać z siebie nawet odrobiny więcej. Poczuł tak wielką, obezwładniającą nicość i nagle jakoś zrozumiał, jak bezsensowna była cała ta walka o to, by przeżyć za wszelką cenę. Nie miał do siebie pretensji, że walczył, bo leżąc na pustyni nie wiedział jeszcze, jak trudne będzie to, co go czeka. Skąd wtedy miał wiedzieć, że ten, kto przeżyje, będzie taki... inny od tego, kogo przywykł nazywać sobą. Sam czuł, że kolano to tylko pretekst, że ten potworny ból, który zmienia go w kogoś obcego, nie pochodzi z uszkodzonej nogi.  
Ten wieczór niczym się nie wyróżniał- poza nagłą iluminacją dotyczącą drastycznej różnicy między nim obecnym a tym, który wyjeżdżał na te cholerną wojnę.  
Chciał mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. I wiedział, że jego broń go nie zawiedzie, nie będzie go o nic wypytywać, niczego od niego nie zechce, w zamian za pomoc- przeciwnie do tych ludzi, którzy przewijali się przez jego mieszkanie jak niemy czarno- biały film, na temat czegoś, co go zupełnie nie interesowało.  
Nie musiał nawet nigdzie wychodzić- miał jeszcze trochę naboi, wystarczyłby mu jeden ale gdyby jeden nie wystarczył, gdyby mu się ręką ześliznęła… miał zapas na kilkanaście samobójstw.  
Zabrał się za sprzątanie po raz ostatni swojego małego mieszkanka, jedynego, na jakie było go stać z wojskowej renty.. Nudne to było, więc włączył sobie Sinead O’Connor do towarzystwa, a jej boski głos nieco go pocieszył. Nabrał nawet apetytu na zjedzenie ostatniego posiłku, żeby łatwo psujące rzeczy z lodówki się nie popsuły, zanim go znajda. 

Potem troszkę zabrakło mu odwagi, wiec nalał sobie solidną porcje ginu- jedynego alkoholu jaki miała w szafce, który kiedyś przyniósł mu jakiś domyślny znajomy. Wydało mu się przy tym, że Sinead szepcze właśnie do niego: ”A perfect Indian is he, remembering him life is sweet, like a weeping willow, his face on my pillow, comes to me still in my dreams”, a jej słowa przypomniały mu Chłopca z pustyni. Co on mu obiecywał? Nie- to on mu coś przyrzekł, ale jakie to miało teraz znaczenie?  
Westchnął głęboko i... nacisnął spust.  
Usłyszał trzask, nie taki głośny, jaki powinien był z tej odległości w małym mieszkanku, ale zapadła ciemność i było to bardzo przyjemne.  
...  
...  
...  
Gdzieś w ciemności odnalazł go cieniutki głosik, bez śladu radości:  
\- Dałem ci prezent? A co ty z nim robisz? Nie taka była umowa. Nauczę cię jeszcze szanować prezenty i doceniać je tak jak na to zasługują... Jaką część siebie lubisz najbardziej?  
Coś było nie tak, znów pojawił się ból, wyrywający go z ciemności i spokoju.  
\- Nie odpowiadaj. Już wiem...  
Głos odpłynął, a świat znów się przybliżył i dał mu to, czego miał dla go w nadmiarze... potworny ból. Tym razem- głowy. Ocknął się na kilka minut, zwisając z łóżka, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do obrzydliwej wykładziny. Jakim cudem to przeżył? Nie miał szczęścia? Jak to w ogóle możliwe, przecież broń wypaliła!!  
W następnym tygodniu nie dość, że jego żołądek źle reagował na leki, to jeszcze musiał znosić fizjologiczne skutki swojej próby ucieczki. Na przemian wymiotował i tracił przytomność- czasem te zmiany przebiegały tak szybko, że nie nadążał dokuśtykać do łazienki.  
Kiedy zasypiał, w snach spotykał Chłopca, najczęściej tylko na go patrzył- twardo, bez współczucia, przyglądał mu się, jak trząsł się z zimna, pod grubym kocem.  
W końcu, słaby jak kociak, zadzwonił na pogotowie.  
W szpitalu poczuł się troszkę lepiej, ale nie na długo.  
\- No to się pan urządził! – usłyszał od lekarza, kiedy już jako tako doszedł do siebie. Nie chciało mu się o tym rozmawiać, na pewno nie tutaj i nie z nim, dlatego powiedział tylko: - Nie czułem się dobrze...- i odwrócił twarz do cukierkowozielonej ściany.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że niedługo postawimy pana na nogi...- powiedział sztucznie miły głos, od którego Johnowi robiło się nieswojo.  
\- A on ma nadzieję, że niedługo już go tu nie będzie...- mruknął w poduszkę. - Szpitale mi już obrzydły.  
\- O tak, na pewno niedługo pan pojedzie do domu!  
\- Swojego domu też już nienawidzę. - wyrwało mu się, spod serca.

Tej nocy znów odwiedził go Chłopiec. Tym raz był jakiś inny, jeszcze bardziej surowy, jeszcze mniej dziecinny, prawie nieludzki- tak, jak nieludzkie stają się zwłoki po tygodniu leżenia w chłodni zakładu pogrzebowego. Tym raz mówił bezpośrednio do go i chciał żeby go słuchał.  
\- Widzę, że niczego się nie nauczyłeś! Niczego!.. A jeśli taki z ciebie półgłówek i nie rozumiesz, co się do ciebie mówi... to trudno, sam sobie jesteś winien.  
\- Chwila! - krzyknął, bo we śnie nic go nie ograniczało i mógł być tak energiczny, jak tylko chciał. - Nie rozumiem, bo niczego mi nie tłumaczyłeś. A poza tym, kiedy się obudzę, zapominam, co ustaliliśmy. Bo coś ustaliliśmy?  
\- Tak, że chcesz żyć. Uprzedzałem cię, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale ty, mimo to, chciałeś być uratowany. Żywy.  
\- A teraz już nie chcę- tak trudno to pojąć?  
Chłopiec podniósł chudą dłoń i pokiwał przecząco za długim palcem. \- Tak nie wolno.  
\- Dlaczego? Każdy ma prawo... umrzeć. Podobno mamy prawo do życia i paru innych rzeczy, ale tak realnie, to tylko śmierć jest naprawdę całkowicie egalitarna, bo dostępna dla każdego.  
\- Tak. Każdy ma prawo do śmierci, ale nie ty. Bo twoje życie nie należy już do ciebie. To także ustaliliśmy... - wykrzywił różowosrebrne usta i w tym momencie był najbliższy przeczuciu jego prawdziwej istoty.  
\- Nie możesz go zawsze powstrzymywać! Pistolet to był głupi, dziecinny wybryk, ale jeśli zechcę mu się skoczyć z mostu, to co? Może zawiesisz dla go grawitację?  
\- Mogę zrobić bardzo dużo... Wydaje ci się, że jesteś sprytny, co?  
Trafił w sedno, tak właśnie mu się wydawało. I jeszcze to, że skoro śni, to jest bezpieczny, bo to nie dzieje się naprawdę. Tak mało wtedy wiedział...  
\- Myślisz, że wszystko musi się skończyć dobrze? Mimo tego, co przeżyłeś, ciągle masz nadzieję, że dobrzy (czyli ty) zostaną w końcu nagrodzeni, a źli (czyli ci, którzy ci się narazili) ukarani.  
\- Nie... - odruchowo zaprzeczył, ale miał rację, w głębi duszy miał coś więcej, niż nadzieję, że cierpienie nie trwa wiecznie i że gdzieś czeka go bezpieczne i dobre miejsce.  
\- Jesteś taki sam jak wy wszyscy, tak mało wiesz, że wydaje ci się, że wiesz wszystko. Wydaje ci się, że rozumiesz. Wydaje ci się, że jest jakieś Dobro i jakieś Zło...  
Milczał, nabzdyczony, bo Chłopiec utrafił w sedno, a mimo to nie chciał się z nim zgadzać, dla zasady.  
\- Więc jak jest naprawdę? - zapytał, nie chcąc wcale wiedzieć.  
\- Nie, jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Jeszcze możesz się poprawić, wziąć w garść i wszystko będzie tak, jak do tego przywykłeś. Ale pamiętaj- to ostatnia szansa. Ostatni raz ci wybaczam brak poszanowania dla mojej własności.  
John obudził się obolały i smutny. Chociaż nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie snów, które miał, to jakiś zmysł podpowiadał mu, że jego samopoczucie ma z nimi coś wspólnego.

***

 

A później przyszło do niego szczęście, wyglądając jak jedyny na świecie detektyw konsultant- Sherlock Holmes, czarnowłosy szaleniec o niebieskich, lodowatych oczach.  
Tak naprawdę nie był bardzo szalony- akurat na tyle, aby John zapomniał o wszystkim, łącznie ze swoim zepsutym kolanie. Kiedy go po raz pierwszy zobaczył, pomyślał, że to niemożliwe, żeby taki człowiek miał pożytek z kaleki (bo za takiego siebie miał). Sherlocka znalazł dla niego Mike i potem czasem się zastanawiał, czy Mike widział, jak bardzo obaj są sobie nawzajem potrzebni w tych akurat momentach swego życia, czy też coś, tak odmieniającego życie, mogło się mu przydarzyć zupełnym przypadkiem. Jeśli Sherlock był przypadkiem, to John miał nadzieję, ze spotkał go po to, by wyrównać rachunki za ten pierwszy przypadek, na pustyni.  
Sherlock dał mu nowe życie, nową tożsamość, nowy cel i spowodował, że od razu bardziej chciało mu się żyć, że otwierał rano oczy bez przykrości, że chciało mu się ogolić rano i ubrać w coś, żeby wyjść na zakupy chociaż (bo przecież Jaśnie Pan Holmes nie para się takimi przyziemnymi czynnościami).  
Tajemniczy wpływ Sherlocka szybko sprawił, że zapomniał o bólu i zaczął ćwiczyć chorą nogę. Zaczął znów naprawdę pracować- także dla niego, żeby nie wydawać się tak bezużyteczny i mieć odrobinę własnego życia i pieniędzy, na wypadek, gdyby Sherlock nie wziął żadnego klienta, a za to zużył wszystko, co mieli jadalnego w domu, do jakiegoś swojego kolejnego eksperymentu.  
No i żeby mieć pieniądze na kultywowanie życia towarzyskiego- na które nagle nabrał ochoty.

Dojrzałość to według niektórych chwila, w której rozumiemy, że na tym świecie nic nie jest doskonałe i on to rozumiał, a nawet myślał, że się z tym pogodził kiedy spotkał Sherlocka i miał nowe, lepsze życie.  
Za to, kiedy Sherlock odszedł... zabrał mu nawet więcej, niż dał i nie chodziło nawet o to, że już nie mógł mieszkać na Baker Street i czuć się bohaterem, który ratuje świat pomagając detektywowi rozwiązywać zagadki kryminalne.  
Kiedy Sherlock go zostawił, zabrała ze sobą cała chęć do życia Johna, całą motywację do robienia czegokolwiek. Nie wytrzymywał tej nagłej samotności człowieka, który przegrał ze sobą i nie ma już po co wstawać, ani gdzie chodzić. W ciągu kilku dni stracił wszystko to i zdegenerował się do zarośniętego, brudnego kaleki, uzależnionego od leków nasennych i mającego sieczkę zamiast mózgu.  
Nikt nie mógł go zmusić do szanowania czegoś, czego chciał się pozbyć. Tym razem wybrał sposób bardziej staroświecki niż pistolet-skoro raz go zawiódł… ale mający długotrwałą tradycję stosowania i to z pozytywnym- a co najważniejsze- natychmiastowym skutkiem. Nie wiedział, co zadecydowało: głębia jego rozpaczy, całkowity brak nadziei na poprawę jego sytuacji, czy... wściekłość, której nie mógł wymierzyć przeciwko nikomu innemu, niż on sam.  
Najtrudniejszym zadaniem było zawieszenie linki na haku na którym miała wisieć jakaś lampa (uznał, że nadaje się do tego celu najlepiej, bo robotnik, który go montował parę lat temu, zapewniał, że utrzyma słonia). Wchodzenie na drabinkę, kosztowało go kilkanaście minut i prawie cały zapas sił, jaki miał na to przedsięwzięcie. Ale w końcu dokonał tego, wszedł i zawiązał na haku linkę. Potem włożył pętle na szyję i... stanął wobec problemu, jak przewrócić tę cholerną drabinkę, która okazała się nagle naprawdę bardzo stabilna, tak, jak zapewniali go w sklepie. Rozwiązał to odsuwając ją jak najbardziej od haku i skacząc z niej w dół.  
Coś jednak nie zadziałało tak, jak powinno, bo... Nie umarł. Sznurek rozhuśtany jego skokiem, pękł po chwili, zbyt krótkiej by go zabrać z tego świata. Odebrał mu akurat tyle tlenu, żeby stracił na chwilę przytomność.  
A ta chwila wystarczyła na wizytę Chłopca.  
Teraz już imię, które mu nadał, nie pasowało do niego prawie wcale, ponieważ tej nocy stwór tylko z grubsza przypominał człowieka. Był sylwetką wyciętą z kartonu, z namalowanym na ciele ubraniem, odpowiednim dla chłopca w jego wieku. Miał wrażenie, że jego włosy to potargane strzępki włóczki, a oczy to nic innego, jak płaskie guziki przyszyte do twarzy. Widywał w życiu bardziej żywe rysunki, w które artysta włożył cząstkę samego siebie. Jego gość był na szczęście tylko snem, bo gdyby nie to, bałby się jego obecności przeraźliwie. Coś takiego nie powinno przebywać w trójwymiarowym wszechświecie. A jeśli już musiało- to on chciałby być od tego jak najdalej. To zapytało:  
\- Czemu ciągle to robisz?  
\- Moje życie nie jest nic warte. Jest mi coraz gorzej.  
\- A czyja to wina? - zapytało całkiem poważnie. I znikając, ogłosiło: - Ostrzegałem cię... Szanuj mój prezent, bo inaczej...  
I wtedy się ocknął. Rychło w czas! Upadając z drabinki, znów uszkodził sobie kolano i to tak, że ból zdołał się przedrzeć przez jego omdlenie. Przyszedł i zmusił go do całkowitej kapitulacji- wrzasków o pomoc.

Wpadł w rozpacz, potem była obojętność. Potem... morze szarości, w której niby był przytomny i miał świadomość, co się stało, a równocześnie niczego nie czuł, ani o niczym nie myślał. Możliwe, że zawdzięczał to jakimś środkom, które mu stale podawali.  
W tej szarości odwiedziła go siostra. Nie był w stanie z nią rozmawiać, a kiedy zaczęła pytać, jak się czuje, chciał jej odpowiedzieć:  
\- A jak mam się czuć, teraz?- ale doszedł tylko do „A jak...” i zamilkł. Nie mógł nic powiedzieć przez następne dwadzieścia minut i Harry wyszła od niego święcie przekonana, że zwariował.  
Współczuła mu pewnie, ale nie potrafiła go zrozumieć, ani tym bardziej pomóc.

***

Potem, gdy powoli dochodził do siebie, czując na przemian złość i smutek, chciał znaleźć coś, cokolwiek, co nie będzie jakoś związane z Sherlockiem, nie będzie mu jakoś przypominało. Nie było tego wiele, i dlatego, kiedy którejś nocy przypomniał mu się Chłopiec z Afganistanu, rano usiadł do komputera i zaczął szukać jakichkolwiek informacji o nim.  
Nie było prosto, ale Johna to nie zniechęcało- chciał się dowiedzieć, CO odwiedza go we snach, a poza tym to nie miało nic wspólnego z Sherlockiem.  
W końcu na jakimś forum gdzie pisali żołnierze, którzy byli niedawno w Afganistanie, John znalazł coś obiecującego- jakiś facet, Henry-jeśli to było jego prawdziwe imię- przeżył coś podobnego do Johna. John chciał się czegoś od niego dowiedzieć, ale gdy napisał maila, tamten odpisał mu, ze nie będzie o tym rozmawiał, nie osobiście. John był zdziwiony – i trochę zmartwiony, nie miał siły i ochoty wyjeżdżać nigdzie , ale okazało się, ze Henry zgadza się przyjechać na 1 dzień do Londynu, jeśli John zaprosi go na dobre piwo.  
John sie zgodził i umówili się do pubu niedaleko mieszkania, które teraz wynajmował John (było niewiele lepsze, niż ta kawalerka, w której mieszkał przed poznaniem Sherlocka, ale teraz mu to już nie przeszkadzało).  
Henry pochodził prawdopodobnie z Irlandii, sadząc po akcencie, ale poza nim niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniał, John nie mógł wyczytać z jego wyglądu niczego interesującego, ani pożytecznego. Był trochę wyższy od Johna i bardzo żylasty. I był byłym żołnierzem, albo przynajmniej tak twierdził.  
\- Kiepsko wyglądasz...- stwierdził, kiedy się już przywitali i usiedli przy stoliku.  
John się zjeżył i już chciał, odruchowo, jak ze wszystkimi ostatnio, zaprotestować i zacząć udowadniać, ze to nie prawda a w ogóle to Henry go nie znał i skąd mógł wiedzieć, jak John wyglądał normalnie… ale się w porę ugryzł w język- to nie było ważne, nie po to się spotkali.  
\- Taaa... – potwierdził więc wymijająco.  
Henry też nie wyglądał kwitnąco, ale choć przyjechał tu porozmawiać, milczał teraz i pił piwo, kiwając głowa z uznaniem.  
\- Dobre…- stwierdził w końcu. A po kolejnej chwili milczenia:  
\- Jak to się stało?  
\- Tak jak ci pisałem. Wjechaliśmy na minę, a potem nas ostrzelali z daleka. Zabili wszystkich, poza mną. Mnie ranili… rozwalili mi obojczyk. Mina uszkodziła mi nogę i nie mogłem się ruszyć. Pomoc się nie pojawiała…- opowiadał to tyle razy, że powinien był już przywyknąć, ale… to ciągle trochę bolało, wiec zamilkł, nagle zniechęcony. Po co mu miało tym mówić? Mówienie o tym, co wtedy przeżył- a do tego to zmierzało- nie było przyjemne, więc powiedział cokolwiek, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę.  
\- No i od tamtej pory mam dziwaczne sny.- zakończył, żeby przejść do rzeczy.  
Henry ożywił się wyraźnie, poruszył na stołku, aż jego metalowe nóżki zastukały o wytarte deski podłogi:  
\- Jakie sny? Opisz mi je dokładniej.  
\- Śni mi się ten chłopak, chce czegoś ode mnie... Ma o coś pretensję.  
Henry wciągnął powietrze i odchylił się do tyłu w niemym teatralnym zdziwieniu. A później wlepił we niego oczy, z niepokojąca intensywnością:  
\- Dorwał cię Młody Dzikus.  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co? Tak się nazywa?  
\- Na początku myślałem, że to spotkało tylko mnie… Potem, że dopada głownie miejscowych, a ja byłem tylko przypadkiem…  
\- Wiesz jak się nazywa? Jak go nazywają miejscowi?  
\- Dzikus, tak go nazywają. Ale ma inne nazwy: Chłopiec z Pustyni, Koszmar...  
\- I co on robi?  
\- Przychodzi, kiedy masz kłopoty. Chce ci pomóc, ale ta pomoc jest gorsza, niż...  
\- Skąd to wiesz?  
Żachnął się, jakby John zadawał złe pytania.  
\- Szukałem informacji dłużej, niż ty. No i moja historia jest prawie taka sama, jak twoja...  
\- Rozbiłeś się w tym samym miejscu?- jego zagubienie nagłym obrotem rozmowy ukrył za czepianiem się szczegółów. Jakby chciał się w ten sposób przygotować psychicznie.  
\- Nie.. - Henry nie miał zrozumienia dla jego uników, chciał przejść do rzeczy. – Ale nie daleko. Chodzi tylko o miejsce, o te pustynie. Dlatego tak mało ludzi tam mieszka- to nie tylko kwestia klimatu, oni tam umieją sobie radzić z brakiem wody, przywykli… oczywiście nikt nie mówi o tym głośno, ale kiedy popytałem tych Afganczyków, których poznałem w wojsku, którzy pochodzili stamtąd… na początku udawali, że nie wiedza o czym mówię, ale kiedy mi zaufali, przyznali, ze słyszeli o czymś takim.- przerwał i wstał, żeby podejść do baru. - Muszę się jeszcze napić. Chcesz?  
\- Nie.  
John nagle zachciało się stąd wyjść. Nagle nie obchodziło go, czego się może dowiedzieć o chłopcu, a raczej nie chciał nic wiedzieć. Chyba lepiej mu było, kiedy Chłopiec pozostawał jego własną, prywatną halucynacja. Oczywiście nie cieszył się z tego, ale alternatywa, którą mu w tej chwili pokazywał ten obcy człowiek, była jeszcze bardziej straszna. Tymczasem wrócił z piwem w ręce i usiadł po drugiej stronie wytartego stolika.  
\- Wyjechaliśmy z bazy tylko we trzech. Mina, która zabiła ich, mnie poraniła jeszcze gorzej, niż ciebie. Nikt do nas nie strzelał, ale było ze mną bardzo źle. Umierałem. I wtedy przyszedł Dzikus.  
\- I co zrobiłeś? – John zapytał z napięciem.  
\- Jak każdy... przyjąłem jego ofertę.  
\- I co?!  
\- I teraz bardzo o siebie dbam...- pociągnął duży łyk z kufla. Piwo się spieniło i pociekło po szkle.  
\- Ale co?..  
\- Co mi zabrał? - zamyślił się. – Uciekłem stamtąd, ale od niego nie da się uciec. Wiesz już o tym. Na początku było strasznie, szpitale, operacje, fizykoterapia. Rozumiesz?  
\- Było mi ciężko. Chciałem… Ale potem życie się polepszyło- ożeniłem się, miałem dwie córki i życie zaczęło być dobre. Ale potem straciłem żonę i dzieci. Więc chciałem się zabić. I wtedy przyszedł do mnie. Tak, jak obiecał. Afgańczycy mówią, że kiedy zrobisz z nim umowę, on powoli wszystko ci odbiera- to, co najbardziej kochasz: bogactwo, zdrowie, sprawność fizyczną, urodę, dzieci… a kiedy cierpisz tak, że chcesz się zabić, nie pozwala ci i zabiera kolejne rzeczy, za kare.  
\- Zabrał ci dzieci, dlaczego mnie zabrał… – John zaczął z pretensją, ale w porem się pohamował. Co miał powiedzieć? Że zabrał mu Sherlocka? To było niemożliwe, Sherlock nie pozwoliłby się nikomu „zabrać”, a on miał już dość plotek na ich temat..  
\- On odbiera to, co najbardziej kochasz. Może ty akurat to coś kochałeś najbardziej?  
\- Czyli on przychodzi i proponuje pomoc, ale potem...  
\- Zabiera ci po kolei wszystko, jeśli nie jesteś wystarczająco wdzięczny za swoje życie. - dopowiedział cierpliwie.  
\- To nie jest sprawiedliwe! Po co nam to życie, skoro mamy być nieszczęśliwi. Dlaczego nie dał nam szczęścia?  
\- Myślę, że tego po prostu nie umie dać... To jakiś duch, demon, coś złego. Wydaje się dobry, bo niby oddaje nam życie, ale oni tam wiedzą, że nie wolno sie z nim układać, bo on chce naszego cierpienia. A zresztą- czy wiesz, co cię uszczęśliwi?  
John się zastanowił. Wiedział:  
\- Żeby wrócił Sherlock...- nie zdążył się ugryźć w język, ale Henry nie zaczął tego komentować, skupiając się całkowicie na głównym temacie ich rozmowy:  
\- A jeśli by nawet tak było? Co będzie za pół roku, za rok? Dalej wystarczyłby ci do szczęścia? Nie chciałbyś czegoś więcej? Kolejnej rzeczy?  
\- To tym bardziej jest niesprawiedliwe! Dlaczego nie możemy mieć wyboru? – bronił swojego zdania, nie umiejąc zrozumieć. - Po co on sobie zadaje ten trud... \- Może to lubi? Może się nudzi? Jeśli w ogóle ktoś taki istnieje... – zastrzegł na koniec, bo uświadomił sobie, że ta rozmowa jest dziwaczna.  
Henry zamilkł a potem dodał:.  
\- Myślę, że on się nami bawi. Nie chodzi mu o nas, po prostu chce się zabawić.- zastanowił się jeszcze.- Ale teraz już mnie to nie interesuje, dlaczego to robi, tylko raczej- jak mam z tym żyć. Ty też musisz się w tym jakoś pogodzić, że kiedyś podjąłeś decyzję i Dzikus jest teraz częścią twojego życia- na zawsze. Wiem, że Dzikus mnie obserwuje. Ciebie też. I wszystkich, których uratował i którzy jeszcze żyją. Jedynym końcem umowy jest śmierć, ale jak wiesz, strasznie trudno to zrobić. On nas utrzymuje przy życiu specjalnie- dla zabawy, z jakiegoś swojego powodu… Może nawet... nie to byłoby zbyt okropne. Dlatego ja... ja się pogodziłem z tym, że nie rozumiem, o co tu chodzi.  
\- Jak to zrobiłeś?- John naprawdę musiał to wiedzieć, żeby spróbować zrobić to samo.  
\- Skupiam się na nadziei, że któregoś dnia... Przyjdzie taki dzień, że umrę ze starości, bo każdy musi kiedyś umrzeć. Może będę miał wtedy sto lat, ale w końcu przyjdzie ten moment i Dzikus przestanie mieć nade mną władzę. Bo- wiesz, że ma, nawet teraz, gdy nie ma już nikogo, kogo bym kochał... Kiedy myślę, że już nie mam nic...  
\- Tak, to akurat wiem. Ma nade mną władzę, póki jest cokolwiek, co może mu zabrać.  
\- Tak, ale po śmierci już nie będzie już miał czym nas szantażować i nie będzie miał po co tego robić.  
\- A próbowałeś kiedyś coś zrobić? Chyba musi być jakiś sposób, żeby się go pozbyć?- John zajrzał mu w oczy, szukając zrozumienia i nadziei. Był gotów na wszystko, żeby odzyskać władzę nad swoim życiem, a przynajmniej tak wtedy czuł. - Jeśli on tu jest od tak dawna... Zakładając, że nie zwariowaliśmy, a tutaj w tej prywatnej rozmowie, możemy sobie chyba pozwolić na to założenie... Jeśli oni tam w Afganistanie znają go od tak dawna, na pewno ktoś próbował go zabić. Oszukać…  
Will pokiwał głową, ale był zamyślony i odległy.  
\- Próbowali... Od niego nie ma ucieczki. Trzeba umrzeć.  
\- I co?- wrzasnął, rozczarowany i wściekły.  
\- Nie do końca... ale nic mi to nie pomogło.  
\- A co robiłeś?  
Westchnął i odchylił się do tyłu. Nie chciał mu tego mówić- to było jasne, ale w końcu się przemógł:  
\- Byłem u wróżki. Nawet nie jednej. Czytałem książki o czarach i byłem w Londynie, u takiego gościa...- mówił mu to z taką niechęcią, że aż niewyraźnie. - I wydałem kupę forsy na to. Na tych ludzi... O ile można ich tak nazwać!  
Zastanowił się.  
\- Trzeba było zrobić coś więcej!  
\- Ale CO?! - krzyknął nagle, zjeżony i gotów do kłótni. - Co ty byś zrobił na przykład?  
\- Nie wiem, nie wiem! Ale on nic o nim nie wiedziałem! Czemu TY nie znalazłeś kogoś, kto też ma ten problem, czemu nie zapytałeś nikogo? Przecież tak nie można! Poddałeś się?  
\- Powodzenia...- wyszczerzył się drwiąco i obraźliwie.- Rób sobie, co chcesz. Ten skubaniec jest nie do ruszenia!  
\- Cóż...- prychnął z pogardą. - Jeśli ty się poddałeś, to twoja sprawa, on się nie poddam! Znajdę jakiś sposób na to bydle. 

Kiedy John odprowadzał Henry'ego późnym popołudniem na peron, był wstrząśnięty. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co powiedział, ale obracał w myślach jego słowa głównie po to, by znaleźć jakieś prostsze i oczywiste wyjaśnienie, coś, co by dyskwalifikowało wszystko, co mu powiedział. Łatwo byłoby uznać ho za smutnego wariata, który sfiksował do reszty na tym odludzi. Łatwo... gdyby to, co mówił tak bardzo nie przypominało jego szaleństwa. Osobno byliśmy dwoma wariatami, ale naraz...  
Nie chciał jednak tego przyznać, bo nie chciał uwierzyć, że chłopak z pustyni istnieje naprawdę.

***

Tego wieczora próbował zasnąć, ale długo tylko przewracał się z boku na bok, skrzypiąc sprężynami niewygodnego łóżka. Było mu gorąco pod pikowana kołdrą i za zimno, gdy ją z siebie ściągał; niewygodnie z poduszką pod głową i bez niej... Ale w końcu zasnął.  
A jego myśli ściągnęły go- Chłopca z Pustyni, Młodego Dzikusa, czy jak tam się nazywał naprawdę ten stwór; o ile istniał gdziekolwiek indziej, niż w jego (i Henry'ego) głowie.  
Na to spotkanie znów wyglądał nieźle, na całkiem udaną kopię ludzkiej postaci; znów miał zwyczajne, choć bardzo ciemne oczy i ludzkie włosy, koszulkę polo prawidłowo odstającą od skóry i krótkie spodnie. Tylko butów ciągle sobie nie załatwił.  
\- Czym ty właściwie jesteś? – zapytał go John, bardzo przytomny, choć we śnie.  
\- Sam nie wiem. Zupełnie tak jak ty- też nie wiesz, czym jesteś. Wiem trochę więcej, niż ty, ale nie wszystko. Żyję w ciemnej otchłani, z której wyciąga go wasze błaganie.  
\- Błaganie? Po co to robisz? To go interesuje. - strasznie trudno rozmawiało się z tą kreaturą, konieczne było udawanie przed sobą, że to zwykły chłopak. - Gdybyś się nie pojawił...  
\- Byłbyś już martwy. - stwierdził fakt.  
\- No i co z tego? Nie cierpiałby tak bardzo. Przynajmniej...  
\- A skąd wiesz? Skoro tak mało wiesz o wszystkim. Żyjecie z błędnym przekonaniu, że śmierć was od czegoś wybawi, że po niej pójdziecie do spokojnego miejsca, w którym nie ma niczego złego.  
\- No... tak.  
\- Tam nie ma nie tylko nic złego. Tam nie ma także niczego dobrego. Chodź, pokażę ci. Nie to, o czym myślisz, nie to, o czym myśleli inni, którzy twierdzili, że wiedzą. Prawdziwej śmierci nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, ale nie myśl, że przez to nie istnieje. Wielu rzeczy nie umiesz objąć rozum, ale istnieją. Jak gwiazdy- istnieją nawet bardziej, niż ty.  
\- Pokażesz mi?  
Nie odpowiedział, ale wypełnił swoje przyrzeczenie. Nagle nie było nic. Nie miał ciała- co nie było wcale złe- ale nie było też niczego innego, a to już takie dobre nie było. Powinien stracić świadomość, ale ją miał a wtedy umysł chciał odbierać i przetwarzać bodźce, w końcu do tego był stworzony.  
Ten brak czegokolwiek zaczął mu sprawiać jakiś dziwny, całkiem urojony ból- niemożliwy, skoro nie było ciała, ale jednak czymś go czuł. Ból pochodził z niego i był... niewyobrażalną ulgą, że wreszcie COŚ czuje.  
Chciał zawołać Chłopca i krzyknąć, żeby go stąd zabrał, ale go nie było i to tak, jakby nigdy nie miało go być. Nie było mózgu i świata, więc powoli znikały także jego wspomnienia. A on się bał, bo nie wiedział, kim jest i co tu robi i czym jest to „tu”... Chciał... nie wiedział, czego chcę, nie wiem nawet, czy to co czuję to był strach...  
...  
Nagle powróciły wspomnienia i świadomość; potem wzrok i słuch- nadal we śnie, więc to była raczej ich wyobrażenie, jakie przechował w sobie jego mózg, ale nic go to nie obchodziło- zaczynał coś czuć, a to było cudowne, rozkoszne i teraz nawet ból wydałby mu się cudowny, bo w gruncie rzeczy, teraz to pojął: był cudem! Żeby czuć ból, musiał mieć rozwinięty układ nerwowy: mózg i miliony różnych komórek, które z całych sił trudziły się po to, by tak doskonale mógł kiedyś odczuć, jak ciasny but obciera mu piętę, a coś twardego kłuje go w łokieć. Nie czuł, że oddycha, ale miał ciało! I oczy, którymi widział Chłopca.  
\- Teraz rozumiesz? - zapytał spokojnie. - Naprawdę chciał was ratować. Tam nie ma nadziei, nie ma już NIC! Też byłem kiedyś człowiekiem- chyba, nie pamiętam... Ale wy, żyjący nie przeczuwacie, jakie to potworne, nieludzkie nie czuć NIC!  
\- Ale... i tak, kiedyś?.. – bał się dokończyć zdanie. Bał się, że to wszystko to prawda i ta nicość, której mu pomógł doświadczyć (w jakiś bezcielesny sposób) czeka na niego- za granicą, którą od tej pory będzie przekraczał z najwyższą niechęcią. Bo jeśli Chłopiec miał rację i to go czekało- to trwanie, gdy nie ma niczego innego, absolutne oderwanie od ciała i świata... to już nie chciał umierać. Nigdy.  
\- Chciałem, żebyś mógł tego uniknąć, jeszcze przez krótką chwilę mieć jakąś przyszłość przed sobą, doświadczać czegoś, myśleć, wyobrażać sobie!  
\- Ale dlaczego w taki sposób? Zabierając mi wszystko? Trudno pokochać życie, będąc kaleką! Zapomniałeś już o tym?..  
\- Nie masz kochać swojego życia. Masz żyć. A wy już tacy jesteście, że nic innego was nie przekonuje, tylko ból i strach. Zresztą, to wy mnie wzywacie, to wy mnei potrzebujecie...  
\- Kto- my?  
\- Ludzie, którzy nie umieją żyć, a nie potrafią umrzeć.  
\- Nie myśl, że go się da nastraszyć tak, jak tych głupich wieśniaków!- pogroził mu. Nie powinien może zdradzać się z prawdziwymi uczuciami, pokazywać mu, że chce z nim walczyć, ale pewnie to i tak nie mogło być dla niego tajemnicą, skoro miał dostęp do jego umysłu. - Nie dam ci się tak straszyć! Ja cię...- zabrakło mu pomysłu. Jeszcze nie wiedział, co mu może zrobić.  
\- Spróbuj... - zasyczał. - Nic mu nie możesz zrobić, ale skoro musisz się o tym przekonać, to proszę...

I przekonał się.  
Zajęło mu to następne trzydzieści lat. 

Skubaniec miał rację: John nie mógł mu nic zrobić.


End file.
